Hermosa
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Su rostro no tenía rasgos demasiado delicados y sus ojos eran un poco más pequeños que los de las demás, pero a los ojos de Nathaniel su belleza es especial. Para él Kim es hermosa a su manera.


Disclaimer: Amour Sucré es propiedad de Chinomiko.

Advertencias: Algo de OoC. Quizás esto es más fluff de lo que debería...

¡Nathaniel/Kim, porque me alegra la vida! (?).

* * *

Hermosa

[...]

* * *

Siente algo extraño en su pecho, eso que llaman felicidad y que llega de la nada para luego, muchas veces, irse de la misma forma. Nathaniel no es el ser más sumiso del mundo, menos luego de lo ocurrido con su padre. Sabe cuándo detenerse, cuándo ser más considerado, incluso cuándo debe comenzar a dudar de las cosas. Es un poco de lo que Sucrette le recordó, incluso si su método en un comienzo no fue el mejor.

Nathaniel es complicado, francamente. Pero se siente bien sencillamente cuando las personas a su alrededor son sinceras. Adora las novelas policiacas y a los gatos, y ha descubierto algo nuevo que adorar.

Él no es una persona que actúe sin pensar, aunque ahora no le enorgullece del todo —¿quizás... Eso es algo que deba hacerse más con el corazón que con el cerebro?—, probablemente el haberlo pensado demasiado lo está haciendo sentir culpable.

Se acomoda en la cama y apoya su cabeza en la mano. El cabello corto y negro se esparce por esa almohada que no suele usar —porque no es desordenado excesivamente a la hora de dormir y bueno, su cama es para dos— y aquel lado cede ante el peso de ese otro cuerpo.

Nathaniel piensa que ha madurado. Antes no era más que un cobarde que se escondía tras excusas, ahora puede sentirse realmente bien consigo mismo. Es así como debe ser.

Es por ello que sabe que no se está equivocando, que el haber pensado demasiado en lo inevitable lo hace sentir culpable. Todavía recuerda esa sonrisa de su amiga —estás yendo de allá para acá. ¿Segura no te estás mareando?— que lograba sonrojarlo sin descanso. Y siendo sincero, aunque atesoró eso en su momento, no es algo que se compare con lo que siente ahora.

Todo es tranquilidad, adrenalina, algunos roces tontos pero feroces. Es felicidad al saber que simplemente está, es devoción al ver lo fuerte que es y emoción cuando ella se lo dice —no es un intento de ser cursi. Sólo... Tú fuiste de gran ayuda para mostrarme que hay mucho que puedo hacer y me estoy perdiendo—, tan relajada y segura de sí misma.

Se acomoda de nuevo y sus dedos se acercan para recorrer desde una porción de su cuello hasta lo más que su brazo alcance. No suele sentirse agitado por las mañanas, pero esta vez todo es demasiado. La paz, la intensidad y el amor que no se está esforzando por esconder.

Han sido demasiados años de ocultar cosas. Ahora que otra vez tiene a alguien muy importante, no está dispuesto a volver a equivocarse en lo mismo.

En todo caso, si lo hiciera... Ella no está dispuesta a soportar tonterías. No puede evitar sonreír ante eso, mientras ve su piel brillar por a la luz que entra por las cortinas abiertas de par en par. No se dieron el tiempo ni siquiera de cerrarlas.

Las yemas de sus dedos suben haciendo el mismo recorrido que antes. Su cintura, luego su codo y su brazo. Para volver a bajar y desviarse por su antebrazo, lo que provoca que le de un abrazo en el acto. Ella se remueve, deja de darle la espalda y ve su rostro que suele mostrar una expresión vaga en casa. Hay cosas que no cambian, y aunque se ha esforzado eso no evita que sea una mujer que prefiere no hacerse muchos problemas con una sola cosa. Sabe que el mundo es más que eso, y sabe cuándo debe poner atención a lo que se le presenta.

Recuerda su expresión complicada, su ceño fruncido, no dejaba de maldecir cuando terminaba por explotar al no comprender. Nathaniel requería de paciencia, pero ni siquiera fue necesario después de un tiempo. No comprendía su forma de sonreír cuando ella se quejaba, lo hacía sin poder evitarlo, hasta que le dijo que maldecir por todo no solucionaba nada. Sucrette sabía que era capaz de lograrlo, y él después de verla en esa situación y conocerla más, también.

Su rostro no tenía rasgos demasiado delicados y sus ojos eran un poco más pequeños que los de las demás. Así, a Nathaniel se le hacía hermosa.

—Si me sigues mirando me vas a gastar...

—Eso no es cierto. Si lo fuera tendría el cuidado de no hacerlo —sonrió echando un vistazo por la ventana antes de devolver la mirada a ella.

Entrecerró los ojos, poniendo la mano sobre su brazo que la rodeaba. Entonces él se dio cuenta un poco de la situación, se sonrojó y carraspeó desviando la mirada.

Una risa salió de Kim, y cuando él la miró notó esa sonrisa que siempre ponía.

—¿Y todavía te atreves a sonrojarte?

—No es algo que se pueda controlar...

Kim vio que no dejaba de mirar a cualquier lugar menos a ella. No imaginó que reaccionaría así al verla desnuda por la mañana. Lo miró un poco más, y cuando por accidente él se cruzó con ella comprendió lo que pasaba.

—Si quieres puedo vestirme. No quieres llegar tarde, ¿verdad? —llevó la otra mano hasta su rostro, sonrió al notar lo desordenado que tenía el cabello.

—Sí, y si intento quedarme un poco más contigo en la cama probablemente sea difícil dejarlo.

Kim soltó una carcajada.

—Digo lo mismo.

Se acercó un poco para besarlo, pero él le ahorró el trabajo de hacerlo de esa forma tan incómoda, puede que fuera por un momento pero igual y le provocaba dolor de cuello. Entre tanto, movió su única mano libre y cogió la sábana que se encontraba más abajo de lo que recordaba. Kim sonrió.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó luego de alejarse ligeramente.

—Intento conservar la cordura.

Se apartó y terminó de subir la sábana hasta donde el brazo elevado de Kim le permitía.

—¿Tapándome? —enarcó una ceja.

—Sólo por un momento —volvió a besarla y se puso de pie.

—Pues tú tampoco me ayudas mucho... —comentó al ver su trasero.

Nathaniel la miró por encima del hombro, pasándose la mano por el cabello de la nuca. Estaba sudando.

—Tú tienes más voluntad.

—Eso crees.

—Eso creo —repitió metiéndose al baño.

Cuando volvió a salir, esta vez con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, no encontró a Kim, pero si su ropa tirada por aquí y por allá. Tal como cuando entró al baño. Alzó una ceja, ¿iba desnuda por su departamento? ... Estaba intentando molestar.

Le restó importancia y se puso frente al ropero para sacar algo de ropa. Se puso ropa interior, los pantalones, los zapatos, y cuando se disponía a ponerse la camiseta unos brazos lo abrazaron desde atrás. Se enderezó con una suave sonrisa.

—Vamos, debo irme.

—Yo también, tengo que ir a la Universidad —dijo.

—Entonces deberías asegurarte de que vas vestida.

—Lo hice. ¿Qué me crees? Tu camisa es suficiente —sonrió de lado.

Nathaniel tomó sus manos un segundo y luego se volteó entre los brazos de Kim. Notó que, efectivamente, llevaba su camisa puesta. Pero a ella le quedaba algo pequeña en la parte de las caderas y había abrochado sólo tres botones de abajo.

—Me gusta esta. Es azul, se te ve mejor que la blanca —comentó.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Sabes que puedes vestir como desees y me encantará, pero no estoy seguro de permitir que vayas así.

Estaba prácticamente desnuda, sólo se había puesto su camisa y había ido a pasearse por la sala. A Nathaniel le gustaba que tenía su propio estilo y que era bastante independiente, pero aunque no fuera en serio, la idea no le parecía en absoluto buena para su propia salud.

—Bueno, pasado mañana te vas del país. Te voy a extrañar, pero no voy a perder nada por alguien que no va a estar —dijo seriamente.

Nathaniel asintió.

—Me has roto el corazón.

—Oh, venga.

—No, has acabado conmigo.

—Nathaniel.

—Te amo.

Kim rodó los ojos, recibiendo un abrazo por parte del chico. Lo sintió reír cerca de su cuello y volvió a rodearle el torso con los brazos.

—Sabes que bromeaba, pero de todas formas lo recalcaré. Te voy a extrañar, niño rico. Estaré esperando que regreses así que —se separó— si encuentras a alguien encantadora, por favor vuelve y dímelo de frente.

Nathaniel soltó una carcajada.

—Que mala eres actuando.

—¿Por qué crees que teatro no es mi carrera? —sonrió.

Tomó un mechón del cabello de Kim y comenzó a jugar con el.

—Es cierto —después de unos segundos se separó y cogió la camiseta sobre la cama para ponérsela—. Vamos, te haré el desayuno.

Kim frunció el ceño.

—Puedo hacerlo sola.

—Mientras esté aquí, si no te gusta cocinar, no tienes por qué molestarte —la tomó de la mano y la llevó con él fuera de la habitación—. Además déjame hacerlo una última vez.

—Vaya dramático.

— _Si encuentras a alguien encantadora, por favor vuelve y dímelo de frente_ —repitió lo que ella había dicho hace unos segundos, imitándola descaradamente.

—Yo no hablo así —murmuró haciendo mala cara.

—Y yo no haría eso.

—¿Decírmelo?

Nathaniel la miró de reojo, claro que sabía de lo que hablaba. A Kim simplemente le gustaba bromear un poco a su manera.

—Encontrar a alguien —dijo—. O sea, te tengo a ti. No puedo querer más.

—¡Que cursi!

—Entonces no quieres que regrese —le indicó que se sentara en el taburete y él continuó hasta el refrigerador—. Imagina lo cursi que puedo ser al no verte en mucho tiempo.

Kim apoyó el rostro en sus manos una vez estuvo sentada e inclinada sobre la mesa.

—Sería bueno si no te fueras, pero quiero que lo hagas.

—Ya sabía que querías deshacerte de mí.

Ella sonrió.

—Es lo que deseas, así que yo también lo quiero.

—Y te lo agradezco —respondió—. Todo —se volteó y apoyó en el mesón—. Pero ni siquiera me estoy yendo y estamos hablando de esto. ¿No crees que es tonto?

Kim enarcó una ceja.

—No me lo parece. Pienso que está bien hablar de estas cosas.

—Y yo también, pero quiero hablar de cosas triviales contigo en este momento. Cosas que no tengan que ver con mi viaje.

La chica asintió. Aceptando lo que le pedía.

—Así que... ¿cómo está tu madre?

—Creo que está más triste que yo de que te vayas. Hasta ella parece más tu novia.

Los dos rieron al imaginarse eso. Nathaniel recordaba que la cosa más difícil para él fue presentarse ante los padres de Kim. Nunca había hablado con ellos en los eventos de la escuela, como la obra o la exposición de arte, así que estaba un poco nervioso. Pero los dos, sobre todo la madre, terminaron siendo más agradables de lo que pensó.

Y la madre de Kim lo adoraba.

Por fortuna.

—No dudo que le encantaría.

Nathaniel le sonrió y volvió a darle la espalda para disponerse a cocinar. Kim apretó los labios, aguantando la risa al imaginarse tal cosa. Quizás era cierto, su madre estaría encantada de ella ser la novia de Nathaniel, y no podía evitar pensar en lo cómico que sería eso.

—Me parece que no te quiero como padrastro.

Una vez más, los dos rieron al pensar en esa situación.

—Vaya locura sería enamorarme de mi hijastra —mencionó.

—¿Lo harías? —alzó una ceja.

—Estoy seguro.

—Una lástima, porque yo te mataría por romperle el corazón a mi madre —respondió.

Nathaniel sonrió, encantado con la respuesta. No podía ser de otra manera.

—Mira el lado positivo. Al menos lo habré intentado y moriría en tus manos.

Kim lo miró sorprendida, sin creerse lo que escuchaba. Era una conversación muy extraña, y estaba bien, al fin y al cabo sólo estaban bromeando. Pero esa respuesta no se la esperaba para nada.

—Que comentario tan masoquista.

—Es lo que hay...

—Idiota —dijo riendo, devolviéndole la mirada cuando él la observó por sobre su hombro y le guiñó un ojo.


End file.
